


The Smartest Man in the Room

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, emotional manipulation via text, stupid exes are stupid, we fix all the sad with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: When your horrible ex ruins your evening, there are only a few ways to fix it. Aaron Hotchner is one of them.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	The Smartest Man in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon: “Can I kiss you?” (#2) + tender sofa kisses with forehead press (#4) + “I want to believe you, I do...I just...how can I believe something I can’t see?” (#10) with Hotch or Spencer, little angsty but sweet ending

It was one of the many nights you’d landed on the Hotchners’ couch, hanging around long after Jack was tucked into bed. You were still firmly planted on the couch while Aaron finished up the dishes (“I can’t sleep when there are dishes left in the sink – I just can’t.”)

You’d had a bad day. Well, a bad week.

Okay. Maybe a bad month. Or two.

Your newly-minted ex wouldn’t leave you alone. You’d finally plucked up the courage to break it off for good and _leave it that way_. He’d been calling nonstop, but the texting was worse. His tactics changed all the time, giving you a kind of emotional whiplash.

_11:26pm **Please honey I’m sorry  
** 11:27pm **I’ll do anything**_

_1:38am **You’ll be lucky if anyone ever puts up with you again. I’m the only man who hates myself enough to tolerate you  
** 1:43am **I know you’re awake and it’s not like you could be anywhere but home  
** 1:44am **I can’t imagine people are clamoring to hang out with you  
** 1:44am **But I’m not like them. I want to see you. I miss you.**_

You threw your phone back onto the coffee table as Aaron walked back in from the kitchen, clearly chuffed at having finished the dishes without triggering your compulsion to help him. His posture changed immediately when he saw you, his brow furrowing.

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “Nothing.”

He took the dishtowel from his shoulder and dried his hands. You weren’t sure how he did it, but the very action conveyed a kind of sardonic disbelief. He wasn’t buying it for a minute, but then again he could always read you like a book.

You didn’t look at him, even as he sat down beside you.

“Do I need to ask again?” His voice was quiet, gentle even, and tears sprung into your eyes.

Your lip quivered, and you swiped angrily at the tears on your cheeks. “No.”

Aaron sighed and picked up your phone. “Can I look?”

You nodded, and brought your knees to your chest, looping your arms around them. You watched as he unlocked your phone and started scrolling. His thumb went up, up, up and his brows went down, down, down. When his right hand curled into a fist in his lap, you reached over, putting your hand over the screen.

He dropped your phone in his lap.

Another text came through. You both looked down at it.

_1:57am **I’m coming over.**_

“Don’t worry, I locked my door before I left,” you said, the sarcasm dripping from your tone.

Aaron was still silent and if you were honest, it made you a little nervous.

The bitterness fell out of you, replaced by concern. “Hotch?”

He shook his head. “I can’t believe him.”

You sighed, running a hand over your face. “Look, he’s not wrong. I really –“

“Stop.” His voice was louder than you expected, and it startled you into silence. He sighed and said, “Stop,” but quieter this time. He reached for your hand, and you placed your fingers into his palm. Your hands swung lightly in the chasm between you. You looked up, meeting his eyes. “You are...” he paused, looking for the words, and no matter what he said he knew it wouldn’t be enough, “important. The lives of people around you are improved by your very presence.”

The tears fell freely now as you rested your chin on your knee, letting the salt stain your jeans.

“I cannot begin to imagine a world where you are not respected by the people around you.” His voice grew harsher but not louder, aware that his son was sleeping soundly in the room down the hall. “I cannot _fathom_ throwing away the privilege of being close to you, of knowing you.” He jabs his finger at your phone and his grip around your hand grows firmer and more comforting. You’re not sure you’ve ever seen him so worked up. “This person? He’s _nothing_. He’s –“

“Aaron. I want to believe you, I do...I just...how can I believe something I can’t see?”

His eyes grew sad and he tugged lightly on your hand. You unfolded, your feet landing on the floor.

“Come here,” he said.

You shuffled over, and he slipped his arm under your knees and draped your legs over his. He pulled you to his chest, tucking your head under his chin. He always had a way of making you feel bite-sized - like he could get between you and any threat.

_That’s because he can._

“To answer your question,” he said, breaking the silence, “you can see it if you know where to look.”

You looked up at him, craning your neck a bit. “What do you mean?”

He squinted, but it was more to himself than to you. There was something going on – an internal debate, it seemed – behind his eyes.

“Aaron?” You figured it was smart to stop him in his tracks while he was still (probably) ahead.

“Can I kiss you?”

That’s not what you expected. Your heart stuttered in your chest, and your stomach fell...somewhere it wasn’t usually.

Instead of answering him, you bridged the gap. The feeling of his lips against yours knocked the breath out of you.

He let out the softest of noises – somewhere between surprise and contentment, and automatically brought his hand to the back of your head.

Your lips moved softly together, exploring and discovering. There was no ulterior motive when he swept his tongue over your lower lip or when you opened yourself to him in response. He shifted his attention, his lips covering the corner of your mouth before wandering to your cheeks.

You kept your eyes closed as he kissed your tears away. Aaron’s hands found their way to your jaw, framing your face and holding you with a tenderness that had tears pricking at your eyes again.

He pulled back, brushing the stragglers away with his thumb.

“Is this okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

You pressed your forehead to his, breathing him in. “Yes,” you said with a small smile. “This is okay.”

The two of you stayed there for a moment, eyes fluttering closed. Aaron was ever so slightly rocking back and forth in time with his breath.

“You’re staying here tonight, and as long as it takes for that mother _fucker_ to leave you alone.” It wasn’t a request and there was not a single part of you that minded.

There was, however, a few parts of you that found his profanity hilarious, as it so rarely made an appearance. You tucked your face into his shirt and laughed, letting the wave of relief, anxiety, contentment, joy, grief, and then some wash over you. It was overwhelming and conflicting and you were _so_ glad you weren’t alone.

Your phone buzzed. Aaron picked it up and handed it to you.

_2:13am **Where are you?  
** 2:13am **Answer the door.**_

You looked at Aaron, who shrugged. “Up to you, love.”

The endearment made you smile and gave you the push to text him back.

_2:15am **Lose my number. If you contact me or approach me, my place of residence, or my place of employment for any reason, I will press harassment charges faster than you can blink. Have a good night.**_

You looked up and Aaron’s smirk set off a series of butterflies in your stomach. You handed him your phone. He turned on his heel, pocketed your phone, and disappeared down the hallway.

“Wait!” You hissed. “Where are you going?” You padded after him.

He stopped short, and you ran right into his back. He turned and looked at you with raised eyebrows. “To bed. Were you planning to sleep at all tonight?”

You looked up, thinking. “I didn’t really get that far if I’m honest.”

Aaron smiled at you, his dimples digging deep into his cheeks. He slid his hands down your arms and took your hands in his. “Do you want to stay in my room, or should I make up the couch?”

You pretended to think for a moment. “I think I’d feel safer if I stayed,” you stepped up so you were pressed against him, “right here.”

“Well,” he said, starting to walk backward into the bedroom, “I would hate for you to feel unsafe in my home. It would be wise to take every,” he pulled you close, his lips ghosting over yours, “necessary precaution.”

You hummed a breathless assent. “That’s smart. You’re smart.”

He kissed you again, pulling you down with him as he sat on the edge of the bed. You were significantly taller than he was at this angle, and he loved the way you tipped his head back, running your hands through his hair.

“I’m very smart,” he said against your lips. “Ask anyone.”

You managed to keep contact with him even as you replied, “I won’t. I’d hate to shatter your self-image.”

He pulled back with a faux-wounded expression. “Ouch.”

You smiled and kissed his nose. “You’re the smartest man in this room, honey.”

He rolled his eyes.

+++

When you finally settled into bed, facing Aaron in the dark, you realized the pit of anxiety that had sat like a rock in your belly for months was finally gone.

“Hey, Aaron?”

He hummed. It was a question. 

Your fingertips danced across his cheek, and you admired the way his long eyelashes looked against his skin in the soft light from the window. “Thank you.”

His eyes opened, his hand catching yours. He kissed your palm and tugged you forward. “No need to thank me for saying things that are true.”

You wrapped your arm around him, letting the other get squashed between your bodies. If he felt the fresh tears on his shirt, he didn’t acknowledge them.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” he said. You felt his lips and breath in your hair.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i sat and wrote this all in one sitting. oh man. i loved this request. 
> 
> let me know if i made any errors in my haste, and as always, let me know what you think :)
> 
> xo,   
> tali


End file.
